From DE 10 2011 014 100 A1, a transparent protective system is known, which comprises at least one component composed of a monocrystal or composed of a polycrystalline ceramic and has an RIT>10%, wherein, particularly advantageously, the monocrystals or the ceramic does not necessarily have to be polished, and therefore the production costs resulting from such a polishing operation are eliminated.
Ideally, according to DE 10 2011 014 100 A1, a grinding operation to be performed before the polishing also can be omitted and the at least one component composed of ceramic or monocrystal can, in use immediately after the production of said component, be combined with a matrix material. If the matrix material has at least approximately the same refractive index or the same refractive index as the at least one component, every optical flaw of the surface of the at least one component is advantageously compensated, and therefore, for example, poor polishing quality can be accepted, or the at least one component does not have to be ground and polished.